Caring
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Theon não se importa. E Robb se importa demais.


Título:Caring  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Kekinha  
Classificação:R porque tem menções a sexo  
Categoria:pov, presente pra mana linda  
Advertências:como eu disse, menções a sexo ou seja, pornografia implícita  
Resumo:Theon não se importa. E Robb se importa demais.

~*~

_O problema de Robb, Theon pensa, é que ele se importa demais. Com tudo. E com todos:_

Robb se preocupava excessivamente em proteger os sentimentos de Jon toda vez que Theon chamava o bastardo de bem, bastardo. O ruivo estava sempre tentando mediar as brigas; tratando ambos como irmãos, mesmo eles não sendo, mesmo eles não _querendo_ser, não de verdade.

Ele ficava vermelho de vergonha cada vez que o castanho narrava suas noites passadas no bordel com Ros, mas ele era educado demais para reclamar ou sair do recinto, deixando-o falando sozinho. Theon já tentara levá-lo junto algumas vezes "Pelo bem da futura senhora sua esposa, você terá que aprender a satisfazê-la, Stark." sem êxito. Em consequência, sobrava a Theon apenas imaginar como o virgem herdeiro de Winterfell se sairia se estivesse em seu lugar: talvez ele agarrasse o rosto da prostituta com as mãos trêmulas, prensando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo molhado, desajeitado e receoso, talvez... Nessas horas ele voltaria a realidade com Ros lhe perguntando se ele estava assim tão feliz assim por vê-la e ele riria em resposta. _Ele tem rir._

O ruivo tentava com todas as suas forças passar uma imagem de sério, reprovando com o olhar a maioria de suas piadas, especialmente as engraçadas. O efeito que isso teve em Theon foi exatamente o oposto ao que ele pretendia desencadear com suas ações, e o castanho iniciara uma pequena guerra pessoal. E por isso que a maioria dos sorrisos tímidos, cada vez mais raros, que o protegido do senhor Stark conseguia arrancar-lhe tinha gosto de vitória, _de vinho._

Ele não queria ser Rei, quem em Westeros não quer ser Rei? Theon sentia seu sangue ferver quando o ouvia queixar-se que sua coroa _incomoda,_quando o via retirar-se para seus aposentos no meio de uma comemoração, ainda _chateado_com os homens que enviara para a morte. Querendo mostrar-lhe que possuir poder não era necessariamente algo ruim, nessa mesma noite, o castanho foi visitá-lo, ajoelhando-se a sua frente assim que o vê sozinho. Só que ele não se levantou, nem mesmo quando Robb tentou ordená-lo que assim o fizesse, suas mãos trabalhando em infiltrar-lhe o pesado couro de suas roupas.

E tinha a maldita honra Stark que fazia o ruivo expulsar-lhe de seus aposentos, por estar prometido a uma das garotas Frey. E se Robb não se importasse _tanto,_ao ponto de pedir desculpas, talvez fosse mais fácil para o castanho aceitá-las.

Mas principalmente, ele se importa demais com o fato de que Theon não se importa.

_"Você não vai chamá-lo de irmão."_A voz de seu pai lhe atinge forte como um golpe de espada bem no peito e o castanho engole em seco, abaixando a cabeça. Ele não se importa porque ele não_pode_se importar.

~*~

_O problema de Theon, Robb pensa, é que ele não se importa. Com nada. Nem com ninguém._

Theon nunca se incomodou, pelo contrário, ele parecia encontrar um grande prazer, em infernizar a vida de Jon, com xingamentos e piadas _que não tinham a menor graça._E Jon não era de fugir de uma briga se fosse provocado o bastante, e geralmente ele era provocado o bastante. Robb tentou inúmeras vezes pará-los, mas sua presença só parecia _piorar_ainda mais a situação.

Theon adorava contar suas aventuras eróticas independente de quem mais se encontrava no lugar e Robb tinha que se controlar para não socá-lo cada vez que o castanho começava na frente de seus irmãos, mas o que recebia em resposta a sua reclamação de que eles ainda eram muito novos, era uma risada e um "Minhas histórias são muito mais interessantes que as Old Nan, Robb." Agora que ele cresceu Robb não tinha mais pesadelos com os outros ou com os selvagens dos contos da velha senhora, porém ele só tem a culpar o protegido de seu pai pelas vezes em que acorda suado e com o coração quase lhe saltando pela boca.

Ele fazia piada de qualquer coisa que aconteça com as pessoas ao seu redor, rindo alta e escandalosamente, mesmo quando não era engraçado. Especialmente quando não era nem um pouco engraçado.

O castanho não se preocupava em jogar um braço ao redor dos ombros de Robb e sussurrar no ouvido dele sobre as coisas mais idiotas, roubando-lhe o ar e violando seu espaço pessoal de tal forma que Robb conseguia sentir o vinho em seus lábios. Ele sabe que é errado, mas Theon não lhe deixa dizer ou reclamar, calando-lhe a boca com a sua.

E principalmente, ele não parece se importar com o fato de que Robb se importa demais, _com ele._

FIM


End file.
